


A Little Goes a Long Way

by HeichouJo (GirlGladiator)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGladiator/pseuds/HeichouJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba and Levi discuss what it means to be captain of the Scouting Legion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Levi/Nana if you squint I guess... my precious rarepair. I had to set it up somehow, so consider this an introduction to their relationship. Maybe I'll make a series of it when I have a few more ideas. x

They were sitting on the stone steps outside the barracks, wiping their swords clean when they heard him approach.  Quiet, firm footsteps, befitting a man newly titled second-in-command of the scouting legion.  Nanaba hadn't spoken to him often, but they had seen enough of his skill on expeditions to know his reputation was not unwarranted.  Those who called him "humanity's strongest" were not without reason.  

In fact, every time Nanaba knew he was watching as they practiced with their gear, they became a little self-conscious.  It was not particularly like them to be nervous; but then, Nanaba had never been as gifted a soldier as the captain.  They had worked hard to survive, to support their teammates, but they knew they would never be a titan-killing machine like him.

Levi.  Nanaba looked up from their work respectfully, expecting him to pass without a word, but this was not to be the case.  Instead, he sat down next to them and let out a long sigh.

"Captain?"  Nanaba asked.

"Yeah.  I guess I am now,"  said Levi.  "Not to doubt I deserve it... it's just strange, you know?"

"I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"You don't have to call me that.  You're a veteran, Nanaba, we've worked together for…"

"A few years now, I guess," said Nanaba, finishing the thought.

"Yeah.  Just call me Levi.  Captain is a formality.  And I'm still surprised to hear it.  I sort of imagined Erwin would pick someone more…"

"…personable?"

Levi laughed at this.  It wasn't loud, bellowing laughter, nor was it suppressed snickering, but something in between.  A short, genuine laugh that surprised Nanaba, and the confusion was written on their face.  If Levi noticed, he made nothing of it.

"That's one way of putting it, yeah," he continued. "I guess I thought he'd pick Mike.  The guy might not be as strong as me, but he's a good squad leader.  And he's nice to the new recruits.  Me, I hate incompetent kids and I hate slackers.  I don't know if I'll have the patience to be in charge."

Upon saying this, Levi clasped his hands in front of himself.  He rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the ground.  Nanaba thought he looked smaller than usual in that moment.  They wondered if they had ever seen Levi so defensive.

"You know," Nanaba said, "just because I wouldn't call you 'easy to get along with', that doesn't mean I don't think you're fit to be captain."

Levi scoffed.  "Really.  How do you figure that?"

"It's a little embarrassing for me to say, but honestly, I look up to you, Levi.  And it's not just me, a lot of other soldiers do too.  I know this."

As they continued to explain, Levi watched Nanaba intently.

"It isn't just that you're strong.  I mean, it's inspiring to see one man who can take down an entire hoard of titans on his own.  But I think what I admire most is your spirit.  Because even when we've been in some pretty hopeless situations, you've never once seemed like you were ready to give up.

"As soldiers, that's something we need to see.  When all else fails, we have to have someone who can show us that our fight isn't futile.  Someone who makes us feel like our comrades aren't dying in vain, like we aren't risking our lives for nothing; like maybe, one day, we'll be able to defeat those monsters.

"I honestly think that you could be that someone.  I bet Commander Erwin thought so too.  There are many experienced soldiers here who are great leaders.  But sometimes, that's all they are.  The captain of the scouting legion isn't just a great leader.  He's an inspiration."

A flush crept over Nanaba's cheeks as they spoke.  Levi was still watching them intently, but they couldn't look him in the eye.

"Sorry," they said quietly. "I got a bit carried away, huh?"

"You don't actually think that highly of me, do you?  I mean, I'm not some hero, I'm the man who sweeps the mess hall every evening.  And yells at Hanji when they spend too long in the bathroom."

Nanaba laughed, a warm giggle.  "You do get on Hanji's case an awful lot."

"Don't forget the time Mike tracked mud all the way upstairs to Erwin's office.  I haven't forgiven him for that.  And I'm sure everyone in the barracks heard me chew him out for it."

"Yeah." Nanaba nodded. "That just means you're human, though.  You've got some quirks…"

"Is that what you'd call it?"

There was silence for a minute.  Not an awkward silence, the kind with two people struggling for something to say, but more a moment of realization.  Two people had suddenly become comfortable with each other, and there was no longer a need to speak.

Nanaba returned to polishing their gear, watching the reflection of the sky smooth into focus as the metal became clear and shiny again.  As Levi moved to leave them to their work, they spoke up again.

"Levi… what made you talk to me all of a sudden?  Why tell me this?"

"Tell you what?  It's not like anything I said was some big secret…"

Levi stood up.

"Everyone has doubts from time to time.  But I don't like to focus on mine.  Maybe saying my feelings out loud makes them seem less serious."

Again, Nanaba nodded.

"Then again…" said Levi, "maybe I needed to hear an encouraging voice."

"Any time, captain."


End file.
